


Our Last Summer

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Holiday, Paris - Freeform, Song fic, angsty fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Theseus thinks back on the last Summer that he spent with Leta





	Our Last Summer

It was a quiet day in the Scamander household, everything was calm and there had been no jobs to be done, not at work or house wise. It was just a calm day, and one that had been perfect to go down memory lane and remember days that had long since passed, days that had happy memories attached to them.

Theseus sat in his living room on his sofa, he was leafing through a scrapbook that he had started putting together for a Christmas present that he had been planning for Leta, photographs of him and her together. Little dates or a holiday that they took in France the previous Summer. He couldn’t help but, smile at a few of them, things rushing back to him as he looked at them and let the memories come back to him of the holiday. He had planned it all for her, surprised her with a trip to Paris, and hoped that it could be a little romantic getaway in case things got too busy and they couldn’t go on a proper honeymoon.

* * *

_I can still recall, Our last summer. I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, Laughing in the rain. Our last summer, Memories that remain.  
_

Leta had been a little bit worried about going to France, especially Paris but Theseus had promised that they would spend their time together and that they didn’t have to do anything that would remind her of her family.

The woman had reached out to take Theseus’ hand when they walked along together, out on the streets of Paris. They had wanted to plan a little romantic walk around and find somewhere to eat together.

“Do you know the name of the river?” Leta looked up towards Theseus as they walked along by it, boats going past them with tourists taking in the sights of Paris with a commentator telling them all about the sights. Leta and Theseus much preferred finding things out for themselves.

“I can’t say that I do. I don’t know that much about Paris to be honest,” Theseus told her and squeezed her hand gently.

“Well, it’s called the River Seine,” Leta explained and looked down to the water. It still made her slightly nervous but, she knew that being around Theseus would look after her and that she didn’t have anything to worry about. She glanced back up towards her fiancé and smiled softly at him. “If you jumped into the water, then most people would say that you’re in-Seine,” she smirked at her little pun.

Theseus rolled his eyes and laughed, resting his head against her forehead.

“You’re adorable,” he grinned and raised an eyebrow at her slightly. “And have the worst jokes that I’ve ever heard.”

“You’re the one that’s laughing,” Leta pointed out and grinned at him as a little raindrop hit Theseus right on the forehead. “And now it’s raining. This wasn’t scheduled for today...” she looked up to the sky as it started raining a little more.

“Come on,” she dragged him away as the rain kept coming down and they just laughed together while they looked for somewhere that they could eat together and have a few little day or evening dates together.

* * *

_We made our way along the river, And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower._

On one of the clearer days, Theseus had planned a little picnic and led Leta down the river route. They had eventually gotten to the Eiffel Tower, and Theseus took her towards a little spot of grass and sat with her.

“At least today is a bit brighter,” Leta looked up towards the sky and then back towards Theseus as they tucked into their little picnic. “And I love this. You’re my favourite person.”

“And you’re mine,” Theseus leaned over to kiss her cheek gently.

* * *

_In the tourist jam, Round the Notre Dame. Our last summer, Walking hand in hand. Paris restaurants, Our last summer. Morning croissants, Living for the day, Worries far away, Our last summer, We could laugh and play._

They had spent the rest of the holiday, getting stuck behind tourists multiple times and just exploring more of Paris. They had found the Notre Dame and managed to find a few little hidden restaurants and a couple of them had become quite regular for them during their stay.

Theseus would take her to a little breakfast bar in the Morning where they would bite into buttery, warm croissants and just be together. They left all their worries behind them and just enjoyed their holiday together, laughing and joking together.

* * *

Back in the present day, Theseus had gotten to the last photograph that he had stuck into the album. He had wanted to put in their wedding photos as well. The wedding that never got to happen because he had lost her.

Closing the book with a little sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around at the house that was now only his. There were still little things around that had belonged to Leta. Things that he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of.

The scrapbook was there now just for him. Something that he could look at when he missed Leta more than ever.

He would give anything to go back to that Summer. Go back to when they were together, when Leta was alive and when they could have little holiday’s together. Theseus still missed her, and his heart ached for her, wanting anything to have one last day with her.

He slid the scrapbook to the side and stood up, going back to get on with the rest of his day, his mind still on the trip to Paris that they had taken together in the Summer.


End file.
